Known is a housing with an outer circumferential surface on which multiple fins are provided.
Moreover, known is a plate-shaped heat sink in which multiple fins are provided on a surface of a block, and a hole is formed in the block and is filled with a working fluid.
In addition, known is a plate-shaped heat sink in which an insertion hole is formed in a body with a surface on which multiple fins are formed, and a heat pipe is inserted into the hole.
Moreover, known is a base station device including fins that are attached to a surface of a housing having a heat generating member inside.
For example, when a heat source is installed to the inner side of a housing including multiple side plates on which heat dissipation fins are formed, a side plate that comes into contact with the heat source and a side plate that does not come into contact with the heat source may be present in some cases when reduction in thickness of the housing is performed. In this case, the heat dissipation fins on the side plate that comes into contact with the heat source release a large amount of heat, whereas the heat dissipation fins on the side plate that does not come into contact with the heat source release a small amount of heat. In other words, although the heat dissipation fins are formed on the side plate that does not come into contact with the heat source, no sufficient heat dissipation effect is obtained because little heat is released from the side plate. As described above, the amount of heat dissipation from the heat dissipation fins varies for each side plate of the housing, thereby lowering the heat dissipation efficiency.
In addition, the conventional plate-shaped heat sinks are capable of conducting the heat only in one direction of the vertical direction or the lateral direction. For this reason, as for the housing including multiple side plates, it has been difficult to transfer heat in two directions of a direction between the side plates (the lateral direction) and the vertical direction.
The following are reference documents.                [Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 2009-164455,        [Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 2001-156229,        [Document 3] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 10-224068, and        [Document 4] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 2008-112870.        